


Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Kissing, Love, Revelations, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds out the truth about her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Clint and Natasha wee in Clint's apartment. Natasha wanted some answers after some things were revealed during this mission. They both sat down and were silent for several minutes.

Eventually Natasha said, "What are you?"

Clint sighed and said, "I'm a vampire, Nat."

To prove his point, he showed her his fangs.

Natasha asked, "How long? Tell me everything."

Clint said, "For last 5 centuries. I was born in England. One day I was mauled by a tiger during hunting. I was saved by a vampire."

Natasha said, "How did you heal me?"

Clint said, "Vampire blood has healing properties. I fed you some to heal you. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you become one."

Natasha was silent.

Clint said, "You aren't a vampire since you didn't die. The blood assimilates in your system later."

Natasha nodded.

Clint said, "One more thing, my real name is Damien but now I'm Clint Barton."

Natasha said, "You'll always be Clint to me. Do you drink blood?"

Clint nodded, "From blood bags."

Natasha said, "Does SHIELD know?"

Clint shook his head saying no.

Natasha kissed Clint who responded enthusiastically.

Natasha said, "Wanted to do that for a while. I wont look at you any differently. And your secret is safe with me."

Clint said, "Thanks."

Natasha smirked and said, "Now kiss me, old man."

Clint said, "As you wish."

He kissed her passionately.


End file.
